Brown Eyes
by Aishi-Cc
Summary: Written after reading Sunfreak's story on SNS, link in bio, deals with a very unused pairing all other warnings are listed inside. When one is young no one believes they can feel things the same way adults and even teens do but they are wrong, very wrong.
1. And So It Begins

After going to Shinjitsu no Shi, link in bio, I found people paired up just about everybody on Inuyasha like others have done with Gundam Wing, if you know where to look. So I decided that I would have a little fun myself. And if readers on FFN are too narrow minded to appreciate the wide range of Inuyasha Yaoi pairings then readers at Shinjitsu no Shi will.

**WarNingS**: Yaoi/ Shounen-Ai, Shouta-con, Swearing, Angst

**Aishi Says**.

"_Who's to say what I shouldn't feel_?" Full Devil Jacket - Screaming Jesus part of the chorus.

**BrownEyesBrownEyesBrownEyesBrownEyesBrownEyes  
**

Shippo whimpered slightly as he collapsed next to Miroku his protector and friend. His right foot had been injured during yet another battle with Naraku's youkai but with Inuyasha once again getting seriously injured no one had noticed. The two girls were patching up the fallen hanyou in perpetration for the trip back to Kaede's village leaving the weaken Miroku to rest alone. Shippo whimpered again as he curled up in a cute little ball thankful none of the group had been killed. The kokitsune jumped when something touched his tail lightly, weakly. "Shippo?" Miroku asked softly hoping it was the little cubs tail and not something he would have to worry about.

Shippo turned to look behind him, "Miroku?" Tiny hands pressed down on dark cloth in protest when the young monk tired to sit up, "Lay still!"

Miroku smiled weakly but stopped trying to get up, "You worry too much Shippo." Shippo smiled when Miroku ruffled his hair. "Did we all make it?"

Flaming locks bounced as the kitsune nodded happy he could give his friend some good news, "They're taking care of Inuyasha right now. We're going to head back to the village tomorrow. Inuyasha needs to heal and it'll be a new moon soon. Are you ok?" Shippo questioned he hated it when Miroku was so pale but there was so little he could do for him.

Miroku smiled reassuringly at his little friend he did not want the normal cheerful child to worry too much over him, "I'll be fine by tomorrow so don't worry yourself over me." Shippo nodded wincing when his foot throbbed reminding him of his own ailments and that they still needed tending to.

Miroku frowned in concern hoping it was nothing, "What's wrong Shippo?"

Shippo looked up he did not want to burden Miroku but he knew better then to try and hide anything from him, "I hurt my foot." He held out his adorable little fox paw for examination hoping it was nothing too bad as well.

"Shippo this needs to be taken care of," Miroku half chided frowning in thought it was nothing too bad but it could get worst if not taken care of youkai or not.

"Inuyasha got worst and you're tired. It can wait," Shippo protested he could stand it until one of them was free he could be strong for Inuyasha.

"No Shippo it can't. Kilala!" Miroku called sitting up ignoring Shippo's look of protest sitting up was not going to kill him. Kilala ran up to him mewing softly always ready to be helpful when she could be. "Could you fetch me some bandages? Shippo hurt his foot." Kilala looked at Shippo's foot and nodded. "Good girl," Miroku praised patting her head before she ran off she was a good companion as long as you treated her well.

Shippo frowned worriedly he did not want Miroku making himself worst on his account, "Miroku you should be resting not worrying about me."

Miroku blinked at him as he leaned against the wall before sighing softly, "You don't have to act brave around me Shippo. Now come here?" Shippo limped closer to Miroku trying his best to be like Inuyasha and just ignore the pain but it was so hard. Miroku picked him up and gently set him in his lap, "What did I tell you about acting?"

"I want to be strong like Inuyasha," Shippo sighed sadly he had made Miroku worry about him but at least he was not upset.

Miroku smiled, "One dose not become strong over night give it time. Push yourself too hard you'll end up in worst shape then him." Shippo nodded in agreement he had time he just had to be willing to take it little by little unlike Inuyasha. "You're stronger then you think."

"I am!" Shippo asked cute little voice betraying his surprise however pleased it my be.

Miroku nodded chuckling softly Shippo was just too cute sometimes, "Your sprit."

Shippo blinked he had never really thought of that, "My sprit? Do you think I'll become a great youkai someday?"

Miroku smiled hugging him gently every child need encouraged now and then, "You already are, but yes you and Kilala will be slaying youkai with the best of them." Kilala ran up to them holding a small draw bag in her mouth. "Thank you Kilala." Kilala nodded and ran back into the other room. "Now let us see how bad it really is." Shippo held still as Miroku took his paw gently in his hands. "Looks like you have something stuck in there?" Miroku took a pair of tweezers and pulled it out with one quick jerk.

"Owowow.. So what was it?" Shippo asked curiosity getting the better of his pain for the moment.

Miroku held up a long white fang like tooth, "Must have been from one of the snake like ones." He commented pocketing the tooth, "No wonder it hurt."

Shippo hissed as Miroku carefully cleaned out his wound, "Where did you learn to do this kind of stuff Miroku?"

"I was friends with a healer when I was younger," Miroku answered as he worked, " Lady Kaede taught me few tricks to."

"What happened to your healer friend?" Shippo asked Miroku did not speak much of his past and he was curious about it and anyone he use to know.

Miroku smiled absently the pale old women had been so kind he did miss her but everything that lived died, "She was old and just died. Her name was Rainna."

Shippo bit his lip, "I'm sorry," He comforted bowing his head to watch Miroku's hands work.

"Thank you Shippo, but that was a long time ago," Miroku informed him not surprise he was curious, " She's at peace now."

Shippo nodded thankful for that little bit of comfort, "Do you think my father's at peace to? Kaede said those killed by youkai sometimes have trouble passing over."

"Yes they do. I'm sure his watching you right now," Miroku assured him thinking of his own father he was still unsure what happened to a soul trapped in the void.

"Do you think he's proud of me? I couldn't avenge him," Shippo asked young voice sad.

Miroku nodded he knew how Shippo felt, "You tried Shippo it's all any of us can do. My father's killer still lives."

"But he's Naraku! You can't beat something like that all alone!" Shippo protested even Sessho-maru with all his power had not slain Naraku and he was a youkai lord.

"Just like those Thunder Brother were too strong for you to kill alone," Miroku countered making his point.

"That's different," Shippo pouted those two were nothing like Naraku.

"How?" Miroku asked gently sometimes he was just too hard on himself, " Shippo you can't judge yourself against us that's not fair to you when I was your age I just got my air void."

"Really!" Shippo asked looking up surprised but interested he had not known his friend had suffered so long with his curse.

Miroku nodded it was not something he enjoyed speaking of but if it helped Shippo he would. "Yes, I watch my father being sucked in to his and unless Naraku is killed I know exactly what my own death will look like. There all done." Shippo blinked down at his white paw and leg as Miroku sighed tiredly. "I hated wasps before all this but now I really hate them."

Shippo smiled, "I don't think they like you either."

Miroku smiled as he closed his eyes, "I think you're right."

Shippo smiled as he snuggled against Miroku, "I like you Miroku."

Miroku wrapped his arms around Shippo as he shiver slightly, "I like you to Shippo." He assured his young friend before sighing tiredly it had been a long day.

"You tired Miroku?" Shippo asked even tough he already knew the answer.

"mmm just a little," Miroku answered half teasing weak as he was he still had his humor.

"Go back to sleep Ok? I'll wake you up when the other's are done with Inuyasha," Shippo promised eager to help.

"Thanks Shippo," Miroku murmured patting his head gently.

Shippo smiled as he closed his eyes yawning, "Welcome."

**BrownEyesBrownEyesBrownEyesBrownEyesBrownEyes**

"I just thought of something!" Kagome announced sitting back on her heals.

"Oh and what is it Kagome?" Sango asked form where she was sitting across from her.

"Ok you know how Kouga wears a breastplate?" Kagome said even though she knew she did.

"Yes. So?" Sango questioned unsure where she was going but she did have a guess.

"He should wear one to," Kagome answered as if it made perfect sense, "He's always getting fists shoved through his gut it's so X."

"X? What is that?" Sango frowned the theory had some merit but she did not know a X.

Kagome blinked unaware she had even said that out loud, "The X is a story. I'll bring the manga with me when I get back."

Sango nodded, "Manga is the storybook with pictures?"

"Yeah. -_sigh_- Do you think Miroku's awake or not?" Kagome asked curious about their other friend.

Sango thought for a moment, "Well it has been some time since Kilala returned. I'm sure he's resting quietly or maybe talking with Shippo?"

"I totally forgot all about Shippo," Kagome admitted frowning, "He's usually underfoot."

"He wanted to stay with Miroku," Sango reminded her glad someone was watching over him, "What is it you gave him anyway?"

Kagome nodded towards her bag, "It's something Kaede taught me to make. It's good for most youkai poisons and it works great for those wasps things but it wears him out."

"I wouldn't worry too much about that Kagome," Sango assured her aches from the battle starting to catch up with her, "We all need some rest."

Kagome nodded stretching out white clad arms, "Yeah I know. Well I'm ready to become dead to the world. What about you?"

"I want to check on the others," Sango answered Kagome had worn herself out so it was best she just relax with Inuyasha.

Kagome nodded smiling as she laid down ready for bed, "The extra blankets are over there." Sango nodded as she stood Kilala fallowed her into the other room.

**BrownEyesBrownEyesBrownEyesBrownEyesBrownEyes**

"Oh look how cute?" Sango whisper walking up to them Kilala mewed softly in reply. Shippo half opened an eye as Sango knelt beside them before covering them up. "Sweet dreams Miroku." He watched as Sango gently kissed Miroku's cheek before standing and walking away.

**BrownEyesBrownEyesBrownEyesBrownEyesBrownEyes**

"Is everything packed Sango?" Kagome asked while she checked on Inuyasha one last time.

"Just finishing up," Sango answered still a bit sore and stiff, "One of us should go wake the others."

"I'll do it Sango you finish up in here," Kagome volunteered standing. Sango nodded as Kagome walked into the other room.

**BrownEyesBrownEyesBrownEyesBrownEyesBrownEyes**

_'Aw_ _too_ _cute_!' Kagome smiled as she walked over to the two sleeping shard hunters, "Miroku, hey wake up?" The former miko whispered nudging his shoulder Miroku opened his eyes blinking.

"Kagome?" Miroku asked sleepily.

Kagome smiled, "Good morning to you to sleepyhead," she teased, "Feeling any better?"

"Fine, how is Inuyasha?" Miroku asked now more awake then asleep she seemed calm so he assumed he had not died in the night or something to that extent.

"No worst then he was last night. We want to leave soon so," Kagome informed him looking him over he seemed alright if not he would tell her or so she hopped.

Miroku nodded, "Understood Kagome." Kagome nodded heading for the back room. "Shippo?" Shippo moaned softly as he snuggled close. "Shippo you have to wake up now." Shippo sat up stretching. "Good morning Shippo."

"Good morning Miroku, " Shippo greeted smiling, "Will we be leaving soon?"

"Yes. How's the foot?" Miroku asked looking down at the little cub in his lap.

"Not too bad thank you," Shippo answered it hurt a little but he could walk at least.

"It's not that hard to ask a question Shippo," Miroku teased. Shippo smiled joking was a good sign it also assured him Inuyasha was alright.

"Ok you two let's go! The sooner we get back the better I'll fell." Kagome called ready to get going.

Miroku nodded standing Shippo still in his arms, "Agreed." He smiled as he set Shippo on his shoulder heading out, "_You_ stay were I can see you." Shippo nodded as Kagome mounted behind Sango and Inuyasha before holding out her hand.

"Oh Shippo you're foot?" Kagome frowned feeling guilty again for not noticing him.

Shippo smiled reassuringly at her, "It's all right Kagome Miroku took care of it for me." Kagome nodded as they took off.

**BrownEyesBrownEyesBrownEyesBrownEyesBrownEyes**

First chapter done! Good or bad only the reviews will tell.

This fic deals with Shouta-con short for Shotaro Complex. In Yaoi stories this term is used for stories involving a grown man and a young boy, or two young boys. Since Miroku is 18/19, sites can't seem to agree on this, and Shippo is a little kid it fits. After all 18 is a man even in our culture. This fic is not meant to disgust people or make Miroku out as some pedophile after all he didn't sleep with that 11 year old girl now did he? I think they are cute together on the show and that's really the only thing.

Shinjitsu no Shi is the source of that info and also has a few fics of this paring which inspired me to try one.


	2. Feelings Grow With Time

Behold chapter two! Isn't it pretty? It even has that newly posted smell...well maybe not but I'm sticking with the pretty. This chapter will cover from when they show up to nightfall. Chapter three will cover night through early morning and four will be the day after. I'm thinking on doing four or five chapters but I may do more if asked nicely. Now that chapter two is up I will be adding this to some of the other things I want to submit to Shinjitsu no Shi. If you like or a curious about Inuyasha Yaoi then go check it out don't forget to tell 'em who sent you if you sign the G-book. Luv ya.

**WarNingS**: Same as last chapter. **Add On's**: Shounen-Ai comes in to play more.

**Aishi** **Says** "_What dose one's age have to do with one's ability to truly love someone?_" We aren't talking sex here.

**BrownEyes2BrownEyes2BrownEyes2BrownEyes2BrownEyes2**

"Lady Kaede they're back!" A young man called.

Kaede nodded as stood and walked out into the sunlight, "Kami what has happened child!" She demanded as Kilala landed.

"It was Naraku again Lady Kaede. I'm taking him back to my time," Kagome answered.

"Right now Kagome?" Kaede asked looking over the gumi with experienced eyes.

"I want you to take a look at him first if you would?" Kagome answered and asked all in one breath tone clearly worried.

"But of course child, " Kaede turned to the gathered men, "Carry him inside at once!" The three large men jumped before hastily taking the unconscious Inuyasha inside. "Are they rest of ye alright?"

"A little banged up but nothing a quite day won't fix," Kagome answered slipping from Kilala The others nodded but remained silent.

Kaede nodded, "Let us check on the hanyou before he becomes…annoyed?" Kagome nodded before fallowing her inside.

"I don't know about you two but I need a bath," Sango sighed stretching, "You're awfully quite Miroku is something on your mind?"

Miroku looked up at her, "No, Shippo's sleeping is all."

Sango smiled despite his many faults he was wonderful with Shippo, "Give him to me? No one will wake him and the steam will keep he asleep."

"You sure?" Miroku asked since she had mentioned a bath at least he had thought she did.

Sango shook her head at him, "Yes, I'm sure Kaede will need you for something some time after she's done and if not all those girls will wake him."

Miroku frowned slightly but nodded, "You have a point. Besides I have something to take care of."

Sango nodded carefully taking the sleeping Shippo, "Nothing vulgar is it?"

"Sango really? No, it's not I promise," Miroku assured her innocently.

Sango sighed, "Just try and stay out of trouble will you?"

Miroku smiled, "I _always_ try I just do not always succeed."

Sango shook her head smiling, "Oh _go_ already!" Miroku smiled before slipping from Kilala and walking off. '_That_ _man_.' Sango smiled as Kilala carried her in the opposite direction.

**_BrownEyes2BrownEyes2BrownEyes2BrownEyes2BrownEyes2_**

"So ye are taking him with ye because tonight is a moonless night are ye not?" Kaede asked frown thoughtful.

"Yeah. Something always happens on new moons and he's already hurt," Kagome answered.

Kaede sighed softly, "At this rate his recklessness may well kill him despite my sisters promises that she will be the one who kills him and she will permit no other to take his life."

Kagome blinked, "When did she tell you that?"

Kaede nodded slightly, "She comes by every once an while to talk to me alone. Be thankful she either does not know of or she cares not that for a night Inuyasha becomes human. I know not which but either way it dose not matter. Where are the others?"

"I'm not sure probably wandering around," Kagome answered not giving it much thought.

"The monk look tried is there something wrong with him?" Kaede questioned unsure if it was something serious or just a trivial condition.

"He got poisoned but your medicine worked wonders. Maybe he's worried about something?" Kagome asked thinking out loud finger on her chin.

Kaede smiled, "Do not ye worry bout the monk I will find out what is troubling him. Ye worry about Inuyasha."

"Yeah...well I guess we should get going now huh?" Kagome asked wanting to go but not wanting to be rude.

"It would be best," Kaede agreed before turning to the door. "Well what are ye waiting for? Up with him!" The old miko bellowed causing three large men to jump and fall over before rushing in to do as ordered.

**BrownEyes2BrownEyes2BrownEyes2BrownEyes2BrownEyes2**

"Are you leaving Kagome?" Miroku asked blinking when she jumped slightly.

Kagome turned, "Oh there you are Miroku. Yes, my family doesn't know about the reverse Werewolf thing and I would like to keep it that way. Um where are Sango and Shippo?"

"Sango bathing and Shippo is with her," Miroku answered not sure how she was going to keep her family from noticing nut that was out of his hands.

Kagome blinked in surprise before shrugging it off, "Can you tell them goodbye for me?"

"Of course Kagome but you'll only be gone for a night…or won't you?" Miroku asked concerned.

Kagome smiled weakly, "I'm not sure to tell you the truth. It all depends on how Inuyasha is in the morning. If I'll be gone longer I'll come back and tell one of you ok?"

Miroku nodded, "Sure but.." Kagome cut him off with a hug. "Kagome?"

Kagome sniffed, "Don't let anything bad happen ok? Promise me Miroku?"

"I promise Kagome but what is wrong?" Miroku questioned gently unsure if she felt something or she was just worried.

"Just a feeling. Thanks," Kagome answered grip loosening a tad.

Miroku nodded before squeezing her gently, "Not a problem. Now get going before you worry Lady Kaede."

Kagome nodded stepping away from him, "Yeah. Ja."

Miroku smiled, "Ja Kagome." Kagome waved as she ran off only to run into a rather big man and fall on her ass. Miroku shook his head with a sigh. '_Something_ _never_ _change_.'

**BrownEyes2BrownEyes2BrownEyes2BrownEyes2BrownEyes2**

Shippo sniffed the air as he sat up. '_Steam_? _Oh Kami something swallowed me_!' He opened his eyes and blinked. '_Huh_? _Where am I_?' The little youkai noticed Sango rinsing out her long dark hair but she did not seem to notice him as she stood grabbing the pale lavender robe Kagome had given her. Shippo laid back down and closed his eyes as she tied the robed and glanced at him. She looked up when she heard a knock. "It's alright I'm dressed!" She called turning to grab a towel that wasn't there.

"Looking for this?" An amused voiced asked causing Sango to spin around.

"Oh! Miroku. Yes, thank you," Sango said with a smile the monk's playful antics were not always unwelcomed.

Miroku nodded as she took the towel and wrapped up her long hair, "Kagome wanted me to tell you goodbye."

"Goodbye?" Sango repeated confused, "I don't understand I thought she was only going to be gone one night?"

"She said she may be gone longer depending on Inuyasha," Miroku informed her frowning slightly in thought.

"Oh I see. Can't say I blame her. With no one to fight he may just rest," Sango suggested.

"Possibly," Miroku agreed absently with a nod, "Is Shippo still asleep?"

Sango smiled pointing over his shoulder, "He's curled up behind you but he was last I checked." Miroku nodded turning. Shippo remained still as he felt two pairs of brown eyes on him.

"I'll take him now," Miroku volunteered.

"You sure?" Sango asked half teasing him.

Miroku nodded, "Yes, errand done. You should go have some fun."

"You mean shop don't you?" Sango asked eyeing him Kagome found it fun and sometimes she did like just being a young women Miroku nodded. "And how do I do that with out money?"

Miroku grinned, "Give me your hand Sango and I'll show you." Sango held out her hand only to blink when she felt something cold being placed in it. "You spend someone else's," Miroku teased pulling his hand away.

Sango blinked at the money, "Where did you?"

"The last village," Miroku answered smiling, "Go on have fun."

"I don't know what to say," Sango admitted sometimes he was so very sweet it only confused how she felt even more.

"Then say nothing. Show me your thanks by having a good time," Miroku whispered in her ear before moving away smiling at her but behaving.

Sango blinked before hugging him, "Ok I will!" She smiled before running out.

Miroku sighed as he knelt next to Shippo, "Let's get you home little one." Shippo fought the urge to smile at Miroku's gentle teasing tone he did not fight the urge to snuggle close as Miroku took him in his arms holding him close. Not first time did his young mind wonder if he looked his age would Miroku hold him the same way? The very thought that he might not tore at his little heart. He loved each member of the gumi deeply but Miroku was special for the longest time he had simply told himself it was because he would die soon.

For a while that lie worked and the strange feelings had stopped disturbing him but like all lies told to ones self it was exposed as a lie with the addition of Sango. The young youkai was often confused by Sango's reaction to Miroku he could not understand why she always seemed to be hitting him he was not always being what Kagome called 'freash'. He knew she enjoyed his touch she said so herself though she did not know she could be heard and he himself wished he could take her place. At the sound of a soft sigh he cracked open an eye Miroku was looking at something or one to his right.

"There ye are monk. Is Shippo still sleeping?" Kaede asked looking down as the kitsune cub Miroku was cradling.

"Yes Lady Kaede," Miroku answered with a tender smile, "He wore himself out worrying over us the last couple of days."

Kaede smiled she to knew how the little one worried, "Ah I see."

"Do you need me for something?" Miroku asked looking at her questionaly she often sought him out for some spell or the like.

Pale ponytail swayed as Kaede shook her head, "Nay monk tend to Shippo what I wish to speck to ye about can wait."

Miroku nodded, "Good evening then Lady Kaede."

"Good evening Miroku, " Kaede said with a nod before walking off.

"Lord monk?" A young girl cried drawing his attention from the departing miko.

Miroku turned to look at the young girl running up to him, "Yes can I help you?" He asked looking her over to see if she was hurt or just out of breath.

The girl nodded, "My father told me you wanted this when it was done so I was sent to deliver it to you."

Miroku took the pouch, "Why thank you. Give me your hands?" The girl did as he asked only to blink as he set a few coins in each. "One hand is for you father for his hard work and the other is for you." He placed an extra coin in her right hand smiling, "Enjoy it."

"But…I?" The girl stammered in protest.

"Shhh. it's alright take it," Miroku assured her with a gentle smile.

The girl bowed smiling back, "Thank you so much!"

Miroku laughed, "Think nothing of it. Now run home before your family worries." The girl ran off. Shippo hid his smile the last village had been full of wealthy people who had been mean to both him and Inuyasha because they were not humans but tried to act like them. Miroku with some help form the shape changing Shippo had made quite a 'killing' as Kagome had put it. He was glad to see Miroku was spending it generously in this poorer village that had to spend so much simply rebuilding itself. His curious nature wondered what Miroku had bought.

'_Probably_ _some_ _gift for Sango. She's so lucky and she doesn't even know it_.' He sniffed at the smells of food and his little tummy rumbled. Tiny ears heard the gently chime of the staff's rings as it was leaned against the wall before Miroku sat. "Shippo?" He asked gently nudging him, "Hey Shippo time to open those pretty little eyes of yours." Shippo felt gently fingers on his cheek '_Pretty_ _eyes?_' Shippo turned his head lips brushing Miroku's soft finger tips he blushed fiercely but Miroku did not seem notice nor mind..

"Wh...where are the others?" Shippo asked knowing full well but knowing he had to play his part.

"Sango's out with Kilala having a good time and Lady Kaede. I'm not sure she didn't say," Miroku answered with a shrug.

"So it's just the two of us?" Shippo asked daring not to hope too much.

"Mm hum. How the foot?" Miroku asked curious the little fox had been sleeping most of the day so he had not had a chance to ask.

"Not too bad," Shippo answered watching Miroku nod as he glanced out the window,. "Is it really getting that late?"

Miroku glanced at the darking sky, "Yes little one it is. You dozed through almost the whole day. We shouldn't have let you do that but you looked so peaceful we just couldn't bring ourselves to wake you."

Shippo blinked slightly confused by the faraway tone, "Miroku?"

Miroku blinked looking down, "Hm? Oh sorry. Here let me see it?" Shippo held out his foot watching as Miroku carefully unwrapped it, "Looks alright now. What ever Kagome uses it works very fast."

Shippo flexed his paw like foot and smiled, "It doesn't even hurt anymore." He sighed sadly.

"What is it Shippo?" Miroku asked with a slight frown he should be happy his foot did not hurt anymore.

"Can I still ride around on your shoulder?" Shippo asked eyes innocent and hopeful. Miroku laughed at him as he wrapped his arms around him.

"Of course you silly little thing," Miroku assured him as if he would ever tell him no he liked having Shippo where he could see him. "Now let's eat before it gets cold." Shippo smiled at Miroku's teasings in the back of his mind an idea was forming.

**BrownEyes2BrownEyes2BrownEyes2BrownEyes2BrownEyes2**

Ok end of Chapter two. Please visit Shinjitsu no Shi it's a kickass site. Support Yaoi no matter what show it's from people. Keke.


	3. To Spend A Night Alone With You

First off I would like to take a moment and say Gomen Nashi Minna to all of you who have posted such kind reviews and have not yelled at me _too_ much for taking so l_ooo_ng with chapter three. I wish I could blame one thing but I can't so let's just say life and move on shall we? Ok well chapters one and two have been all fixed up and once again I am surprised I have not been bombarded with flames for this fic. I mean I'm happy I haven't but I mean just the thought of Shippo and Miroku might get some people up in arms and call me Kami knows what. To those sick mindedpeople I would like to say if you have read this fic so far you will notice nothing pervert has happened so don't fuckin' start. I am still not entirely sure how this fic will end so please pass on ideas you may just get it used. Ok latters.

**WarNingS**: Same as last Chapter. **Add On's:** OC and Shippo and Miroku centric.

**Not Betaed so if you want the job ask otherwise…you can guess right?**

**Aishi Say**

"_Only time will tell_." From the song 'Only Time' by Enya I so LOVE this song it's a InuyashaxKagome AMV but hey not a bad one.

**BrownEyes3BrownEyes3BrownEyes3BrownEyes3BrownEyes3**

Shippo smiled curled up in Miroku's lap listening to the conversation absently. "So nothing is wrong?" Kaede asked eyeing the younger user of spiritual energy closely wanting to make sure.

"No Lady Kaede only being overly pensive. How are you?" Miroku asked placing hand on her's.

Kaede smiled, "I am fine ye needn't worry about me."

"I know but I do," Miroku admitted with a gentle smile.

"Ye tend to worry about everyone save yeself are the others not fine?" Kaede asked patting his hand.

"Well Kagome and Inuyasha have had a few little spats but nothing serious. I'm a little worried about Shippo I think he's been feeling ignored since we've all been so busy trying to find Naraku." Miroku sighed, "He really cannot help much with that."

"Aye but there is little ye all can do about that Naraku has to be stopped and ye four are the only ones who can." Kaede agreed looking down for a moment though the wolf youkai Kouga and youkai Lord Sessho-maru each wanted his head though for very different reasons.

"Sessho-maru and Kouga are hunting him to and I think we could need them," Miroku liked Kouga well enough and would not object to Sessho-maru help either.

"Ye have known of him longest and sadly ye need him dead more then the others," Kaede patted his hand again she rather liked the flawed monk he was a good man and the world needed as many as it could get.

Miroku nodded, "Don't worry about me Lady Kaede I have accepted my fate I do not fear my death so much as I fear taking one of them with me." Gentle fingers trailed over Shippo's back as Miroku closed his eyes, "I don't want them to suffer because of me."

"I know but they love ye and will miss ye Inuyasha will do all he can to kill Naraku ye just have to stay alive." Kaede smiled squeezing his hand, "While noble they would never forgive themselves if ye gave ye life one day before Naraku's death.

"No they wouldn't. Poor Sango she has her brother to worry about she shouldn't have to worry about me as well." Miroku looked away, "She always forgives me."

"Sango is very forgiving of everyone but herself. Ye should eat something not spend all night talking with me," Kaede chided she felt responsible for them all when they were around it was all she could really do to help them.

"I already ate with Shippo Lady Kaede so don't worry about me," Miroku informed her with a smile poor Shippo had been starved.

"Ah well that is good and Sango?" Kaede asked she had not seen the youkai slayer for some time.

"Shopping last I saw but I sure she's home by now," Miroku answered looking down at the village the fires flickering like the hotaru or summer.

"It is good for her to indulge every once an a while she is young after all. I assume that was your idea?" The old miko smiled a knowing smile following his gaze she was use to the view from her sister's former resting place but very few others were none of them with the view from the darkness of night.

"Yes, the last town we were in were full of rich fools who were cruel to Shippo and Inuyasha because of what they are so Shippo and I relieved them of a few meaningless coins." Miroku smiled it had been fun and they would not miss it well not very much anyway it served them right for being so cruel to a child human of not kitsune were not evil and everyone knew it.

"Do tell this old miko what tricks ye two played? I so do love a good story," Kaede smiled it had been a nice surprise to find Miroku at the shrine praying for her sister who she had learned he had only met a few times. Getting him talking she had learned very quickly what had been troubling him and was now working to fix what she could.

"And who does not Lady Kaede?" Miroku teased, "Well after we learned how narrow minded these people were I decided to do a little investigating. It seems the town had been plagued by a bear youkai long ago and the were fearful of it's return. Since we have face bear before I could understand but it also gave me an idea I ran it past Sango and she agreed to help. After a few hours we got Shippo's bear just right and set him lose on the town." Shippo smiled he had loved it just as he loved being stroked by Miroku as he spoke his fingers felt so good. "Now of course they wanted the bear rid off so they offered quite a lot for Sango's services and mine as well. They obediently all hid in the shrine when told to so they could see very little of our 'fight' we took our payment and a few little trinkets and left. I'm sure they aren't still in there if so…well money can't buy them brains I guess."

Kaede chuckled hand on his shoulder, "Oh ye wicked boy ye! What sort of trinkets?"

"Oh there are a few things for you and the villagers here you all are so kind to us while we are here it's nice to have a home to come back to," Miroku smiled he did enjoy being here but he wanted to get back on Naraku's trial.

"Always child ye are always welcomed here. Do ye think Kagome will return tomorrow?" Kaede looked up into the moonless sky wondering who else was looking at it as well.

"Likely only to tell one of us she will not be returning for a few days longer," Miroku answered softly looking up as well Kagome had said the shattering of the Shikon no Tama was like thousands of shooting stars.

"Those two have grown close if ye had seen them at first it was so strange these two opposites always at war with each other but now…I am sure he had his issues with ye as well?" Kaede prompted she had never really heard about how he had joined them other then he also knew of Naraku.

Miroku grinned, "Well I did steal the shards from Kagome oh and her bike to. She was most upset about that."

"Ye are one troublesome monk. Hanako dear hello," Kaede greeted the young women who appeared before them.

Hanako bowed in greeting, "Lady Kaede, Lord monk I thought you may want a late night snack and some tea. It was no trouble I like to be up at night," she set the tray down before bowing again, "Please enjoy and rest well"

"We will, she's a good girl who wishes to learn form Sango so she can protect her home. She was that girl you gave a sutra to last time you were here to keep the bad dreams away from her baby sister's room. It worked wonders by the way many children will likely ask for one," Kaede poured her self and her friend some nice hot tea, "Drink it is a little chilly out this night."

"Thank you," Miroku smiled before sipping it he remember her she always had flowers in her hair. "Tomorrow they can come and ask the walls will be white and black and all shall sleep soundly."

Shippo sat up rubbing his eyes falling back against Miroku snatching his mug and drinking the hot liquid down, "Why aren't you sleeping Miroku it's late?"

"Because you little tea thief I was talking with Lady Kaede," Miroku laughed wrapping his arms loosely around the kitsune cub.

Shippo laughed holding out the mug to be refilled, "More please?"

"Miroku ye really should not stay up all night," Kaede informed him nibbling at the at the warm food Hanako sometimes brought her snacks when she spent long hours at the shrine and they were always warm and filling.

"I know but I am not all that tired just yet," Miroku took his mug back from Shippo taking a drink before returning it to the cub. "You should not stay out here all alone Lady Kaede."

"I will not sweet child. Here little one these is very sweet you will like it," Kaede held out the fist-sized pastry with a smile.

"Thanks," Shippo took the pastry biting into it and smiling, "Yummy!" Little hands tore off a corner and held it up, "Try it Miroku?"

Miroku chuckled Shippo was just so cute some times smiling he obediently tried the sweet, "It is very good."

"Kagome taught her how to make it. I knew you would like it," Kaede got to her feet, "Good night ye two just leave the dishes Hanako will get them in the morning."

"Good night Lady Kaede. Sleep well Shippo?" Miroku asked watching Kaede walk down the stairs as the kitsune finished his treat.

"Yes, come on you need to sleep to!" Shippo jumped out of his lap tugging on his hand impatiently he wanted Miroku to rest to.

"Peace Shippo I'm coming," Miroku got to his feet scooping the laughing cub up, "Shh some people are trying to sleep."

Shippo stopped laughing as he snuggled against Miroku's dark clothing he never wanted him to die, "I love you Miroku."

"I love you to silly," Miroku assured him kissing the top of his head

**BrownEyes3BrownEyes3BrownEyes3BrownEyes3BrownEyes3**

Shippo opened bright eyes rubbing them as he sat up with a yawn. "Good morning Shippo did you two have fun last night?" Sango asked smiling at the little youkai the little thing just looked so cute sleepy.

"Yes, Did Kagome come back yet?" Shippo asked not sure just how late it was.

"No I'm going to out to the well now would you like to come?" Sango asked knowing the little kitsune just loved it when Kagome came home.

"No I'll stay here and watch Miroku," Shippo decided after a moment Kagome would likely not stay just as Miroku had said.

"All right don't wake him though," Sango patted his head before walking out Kilala at her heals.

Shippo turned to look down at Miroku he was still sleeping and the red head smiled at him. He leaned forward staring into closed eyes jumping when they opened blinking at him confused. "Sorry Shippo I didn't mean to scar you," Miroku apologized sitting up.

Shippo smiled, "It's alright. Oh Sango went to wait for Kagome at the well so she'll be gone for a while."

Miroku nodded, "Thanks well I might as well get up before people start to worry." Shippo laughed as he followed the monk out into the sunlight world today would be a good day he could feel it.

**BrownEyes3BrownEyes3BrownEyes3BrownEyes3BrownEyes3**

"Here you are no more bad dreams for you little one," Miroku smiled holding out the sutra to the little girl she was the last one who had come asking for sutra just like Hanako.

"Thank you," She smiled holding it in both hands before running up to her mother showing it off.

"Miroku are you done now?" Shippo asked he wanted to play but knew better then to disturb him.

"Yes," Miroku hugged his little friend, "I'm sorry Shippo oh I almost forgot I have something for you."

"What?" Shippo asked exited thinking back on that girl from last night. '_Maybe it wasn't for Sango after all?_'

"First close those lovely eyes of yours and no peaking," Miroku teased tone mockingly serious. He smiled when Shippo squeezed his eyes shut before clasping a short chain around his throat, "You can look now."

Shippo looked down the fang Miroku had removed from his foot hung from a delicate looking chain with thin golden threads curling around the ivory like vines he had never seen anything like it before. Sniffing he clung to Miroku, "Oh Miroku!"

Miroku held the little kitsune gently stroking his hair, "The fang belonged to you anyway you'll need longer chains as you grow though." The young monk smiled Shippo's happiness was worth any amount of money and now he would have something to remember him by if he did die.

Shippo looked up closing eyes when Miroku gently whipped his tears away he would never take it off until the chain needed replaced anyway. "Thank you Miroku it's beautiful!"

Miroku smiled tapping the tip of his button nose, "No your bright smile is beautiful that is only gold and bone. Would you like to go see Sango?" Shippo could only nod his voice falling him Miroku thought his smile was beautiful just like his eyes he wondered if he was older what he would think of the rest of him.

**BrownEyes3BrownEyes3BrownEyes3BrownEyes3BrownEyes3**

Ok end of chapter three. I know, I know but four will not take so long if it does just shoot me. No really shoot me. Any way reviews get faster updates so…just something to keep in mind.

**DELETED FOR WHAT THEY CALLED INTERACTION BUT BACK AGAIN WITHOUT THE PLEASE REVIEW REQUEST(S). **

14


End file.
